Tomorrow
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Karena kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi di hari esok... AiSyo / "Hn? Menurut dataku kau merindukanku, pendek" /"CHOTTO MATTE! Ini tempat umum,baka!"/"Aku punya sebuah permintaan..."/New chapter update/RnR please
1. Prolog

Prolog

Semua terlihat bahagia, STARISH dan Quartet Night telah menjadi idol top di dunia, begitu pula HEAVENS hanya saja 1 tingkat lebih rendah, Nanami menjadi komposer terkenal, Tomo, Ringo, dan Hyuuga sukses di karirnya masing-masing dan yang lebih mengejutkan... Kisaragi Aine siuman dari komanya.

Disclaimer  
Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli  
Tomorrow © Fujoshi janai desu yo ne

Warning!  
Shounen-ai, OOC, typo(s),etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy~

Kisaragi Aine dulu seorang idol yang terkenal sekaligus sahabat Reiji Kotobuki namun karena lelah dengan dunia ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri ke laut namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan dirinya selamat dan mengalami koma. Hal itu juga yang membuat Ai Mikaze muncul di dunia, sebuah android yang memiliki fisik yang sama persis dengan Aine dan memiliki tugas utama untuk membangunkan Aine dengan cara menunjukan bahwa dunia tidak seburuk dipikirkan Aine dan ia memiliki tugas lain yaitu menjadi idol sempurna.

Awalnya memang begitu sampai dirinya mencoba mengerti tentang manusia terutama tentang 'cinta'. Dulu dirinya memang selalu overheat ketika memikirkan tentang arti cinta dan hal yang berhubungan dengan itu namun sekarang...

"Oi Ai!"

Dirinya telah mengerti dan telah merasakan perasaan yang rumit itu. Memang perasaan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dan diucapkan secara gamblang namun hanya dengan memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya seperti sekarang rasanya perasaannya telah tersampaikan.

"Syo..."

End or TBC?

Yatta Author kembali lagi kini dengar fic pair AiSyo. Yak~ fic ini memang seperti oneshoot namun sebenarnya ini baru prolog~ jadi RnR please *puppy eyes*

Fujoshi janai desu yo ne


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hari itu semua berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai, Myu-chan~ ayo lebih semangat!"

"Berisik"

"Diam!"

"Tolong diamlah..."

Ya tidak ada yang berubah... Untuk saat ini.

'Drrt Drrt'

"Aku ada urusan, permisi"

"He?! Ara~ Ai-Ai pasti mau kencan dengan Syo-chan, benar kan?"

"U-Urusai yo! Maa jaa"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ai-Ai itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu namun sebelumnya ia masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan dari teman seanggotanya.

"Mata Ashita na Ai-Ai!"

Disclaimer

Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli

Tomorrow © Fujoshi janai desu yo ne

Warning!

Shounen-ai, OOC, typo(s),etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini

Don't like? Don't read!

Enjoy

"Lama sekali! Dia ingin membuatku mati kepanasan apa?!"

Manik biru laut milik pemuda itu menelisik setiap sudut yang dapat dilihatnya, bibirnya terus menggerutu dan mengucapkan kalimat sumpah serampah yang pasti tidak akan ia ucapkan kepada orang yang sedang ditunggunya, bisa dikatakan masih sayang raga dan batin.

"Tidak ada gunanya terus menggerutu, Syo"

Suara datar nan familiar bagi pemuda bernama lengkap Syo Kurusu itu sukses membuat bibirnya tertutup rapat dan kepalanya tertolehkan ke sumber suara.

"A-Ai..."

"Jadi ada perlu apa?"

Pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi dari pemuda bernama Ai Mikaze itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat Syo terdiam dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya dan gerakan tangan mengusap tengkuk miliknya.

"A-aa..."

"Hn? Menurut data ku kau merindukanku, pendek"

Kalau tadi hanya semburat tipis yang menghiasi wajah Syo kini semburat tipis itu digantikan dengan warna merah padam yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

"TE-TENTU SAJA TIDAK! DAN TINGGIKU ITU NORMAL! NORMAL!"

Tidak lupa disertai teriakan nan tsundere yang mampu membuat orang-orang menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka, namun Ai sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan ekspresi datar yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari awal mereka bertemu. Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam tangan Syo dan menariknya menjauh dari tempat awal mereka bertemu.

"Kita bicara di cafe"

Awalnya Syo menggumamkan gerutuan yang diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal namun ia juga mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dan perlahan membalas genggaman Ai, dasar tsundere.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah mereka, di sebuah cafe yang tidak cukup ramai. Duduk berhadapan dengan secangkir dan segelas minuman yang terletak diatas meja, namun semenjak mereka duduk tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Syo lebih memilih memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana walapun dalam hati ia terus menjerit 'Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Seharusnya aku tidak mengirim e-mail itu!' Sedangkan Ai memilih diam sambil memperhatikan Syo dengan intens.

"Syo..."

Panggilan yang entah kenapa terasa lembut di telinga Syo mampu menyadarkan Syo dari lamunan panjangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ai dan dengan suara terbata-bata ia mulai bersuara.

"Y-ya?"

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan atau aku akan mencium mu sekarang"

"CHOTTO MATTE! Ini tempat umum, baka!"

"Jadi... Kalau ini bukan tempat umum kau mau?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

Hanya dengan seperti itu wajah Syo kembali dihiasi oleh warna merah padam dan jantungnya berdetak dengan abnormal, ah dan juga sebuah senyum sangat tipis nan menggoda yang merekah di bibir Ai yang hanya ia tunjukan kepada uke 'kesayangannya' itu.

"Dakara hayaku..."

"Na-nani?"

"Oshiete..."

"H-ha? Bicaralah dengan jelas!"

"Beritahu aku apa yang kau inginkan"

Lagi-lagi semburat merah tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Syo sedangkan Syo mulai mengalihkan pandangannya seakan-akan tidak mau terbuai terlalu dalam terhadap manik cyan milik lawan bicaranya yang berstatus sebagai 'kekasihnya' itu.

"A-aa sebenarnya tidak ada... Aku... Aku..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku... akuhanyainginbertemudenganmu"

Perkataan tanpa spasi atau koma bahkan titik itu dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Ai dan senyum sangat tipis kembali merekah di bibirnya, tangan kanannya yang awalnya menganggur kini terjulur kearah Syo dan...

'Puk'

Sebuah tepukan penuh kasih sayang yang terselumbung didapatkan oleh Syo sedangkan Syo sedikit mengendus karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil namun kemudian samar-samar sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya dan pada waktu-waktu berikutnya terdengar obrolan ringan dari keduanya. Tidak lupa beberapa kalimat tsundere yang terlontar dari kedua pemuda yang memiliki hubungan 'khusus' itu.

.

.

.

"Aku masih ada urusan, pulang lah duluan..."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Syo menghentikan niatnya untuk beranjak dan menoleh kearah Ai dengan alisnya yang saling bertautan, seingatnya jam segini Ai sudah tidak memiliki jadwal lain namun Syo mulai berpikir kalau mungkin ada panggilan mendadak dari Shining atau anggota Quartet Night. Akhirnya Syo mengangguk dan mengucapkan

"Maa baiklah hati-hati di jalan, jaa"

Yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan gumaman 'Hn, jaa' dari Ai yang kemudian mereka pun berpisah.

.

.

.

"Ah Ai! Osashiburi, silahkan duduk"

Suara familiar langsung masuk ke indra pendengaran Ai ketika ia baru memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menjadi awal dirinya berada di dunia ini. Dengan patuh ia duduk dihadapan seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari ruangan itu masih berantak sama seperti dulu begitu juga dengan pria dihadapannya tidak ada yang berubah dari pria tersebut hanya saja sedikit lebih tua dari yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ne kau mau minum apa? ah aku juga punya sebuah kue kau ma-"

"Professor..."

Panggilan dari Ai mampu membuat pria yang dipanggil Professor itu terdiam dan menatap kearah Ai, siap mendengarkan perkataan selanjutnya dari andoroid ciptaannya itu.

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan..."

TBC

Yatta yatta author kembali dengan membawa chapter 1 ssu! *teriak-teriak gaje* Oke author ingin berterima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah read,review,fav dan follow~ honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Dan selanjutnya author ingin meminta maaf karena sepertinya di chapter ini romance nya tidak kerasa dan juga sepertinya mereka jadi OOC, maklum author masih newbie *gelindingan gaje terus bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Sepertinya sudah cukup bacotnya, saa mata ashita! dan jangan lupa Review! *puppy eyes*

Fujoshi Janai desu yo ne


End file.
